A Roll In The Hay
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Try your best to stop being nervous and confess your feelings to the one you love. You can never know the outcome without ever really trying. A Miltank X male Human Story.


**Please leave a review if you wouldn't mind. It helps me to improve on my work and correct any mistakes. If you wouldn't mind, that is.**

Moomoo milk. A nutritious, delicious milk known for it's healing properties and its popularity among trainers. But do those who take it know where it comes from?

Well Miltanks obviously, everybody knows that, but do they know where the Miltanks come from? From farms of course. And to be more precise, this story is about one specific farm. Called Dairiand farm, out in the middle of the country, this farm is solely owned by one farmer, a young adult who's in charge of the farm. Known as Ave by those close to him he is a young adult and single caretaker of the farm, owner of all 26 Miltanks on his farm. All there to produce their famous milk to the consumers.

And on this farm was one very special, specific Miltank. At first glance, she seemed as identical as all the other Miltanks, save for her red ribbon atop her left ear, used to single this Pokemon out, there was something more that made this Milk Cow Pokemon stand out; she could speak perfect human.

She was used by the farmer to help find out if the any of the ther Miltanks had any problems, as she could communicate for both. Her name was Lina and she was already finished producing most of her share of milk for the day, as know she taking a short break. By now, she was sat down on the edge of the open field, where other Miltanks were grazing, but she was not hungry, instead opting to lie down and look at the clouds.

"You OK Lina?" A Pokemon voice called out, which made the Miltank shift her head around to stare at the source; another Miltank like her, called Hera.

"Why yes I'm doing fine." She replied in Pokemon speak to the other Miltank, who sat down right next to her. Hera was what Lina would describe as her closest friend, as she was easily the one she could talk with the greatest ease. Being her friend for the longest time certainly helped too.

"Well, no, you see, you're not because you're obviously lying." Hera stated rather matter-of-factly, which made the first Miltank to sit up and look at her with a confused expression. Truth be told, if there's one thing she disliked about Hera was when she stated things that sound as if she knew everything.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Lina asked.

"You." Hera pointed at her friend. "You really think I haven't caught on by now what's going? You're spacing out, the stuttering whenever he talks to you, the way you whisper his name. It's obvious you have a crush on a certain male." She said, getting straight to the point.

"I...I don't know what you mean." Lina said defensively, which made Hera smirk at her friend.

"You know." She trailed off, wanting to say more, but stopping when the farmer walked by, stopping and resting on the fence as she talked to the unaware Miltank.

"Is everything going OK today?" He asked his favoured Miltank, the sound of the human talking to her made her stand completely upright in an instant, with an uneasy smile adorned on her face, and one of her arms up in a salute of sorts.

"Oh yes yes! Everything's shipshape over here!" She stuttered out a bit too loudly for such a question, which only helped to further Hera's hypothesis. The male, however, didn't catch on to this. In fact he didn't noticed anything wrong at all, smiling proudly to the talking Pokemon.

It didn't really help that the male was wearing nothing to cover the top half of his body save for his dungarees, showing off his work-induced muscles, something that both Pokemon noticed, Lina more than Hera.

"Happy to hear." He said happily, moving off from the fence and moving to the second barn. Leaving the two back alone with each other. You see, he had to barns at the farm, the first which is placed in the middle of the field was were the milking machines lay, as they were both easier, faster and more efficient to use as opposed to milking by hand, especially considering he was the only one who works there. He rarely ever needed to even place the suctions on to his Pokemon, as he taught them all how to use it themselves. The second was not placed by the field, and was normally used as only an equipment shed, or to house the Miltank when it was too cold or wet to let them sleep outside.

Lina did nothing but stare at him as he walked. Hero found it hard to not laugh at the poor Miltank.

"I. Told. You." She whispered into her friend's ear, making her blush madly and quickly step back. Picking herself up, she said defeatedly: "OK OK, I'll admit, I may have, the slightest _bit_ , of a crush on our master." She sighed out.

"The slightest but? Lina I know very well when a Pokemon is infatuated, I've seen this happen a number of times before with those breeding Tauros that get pulled in." True, every now and again a Tauros or two is pulled in for getting more stock, heck there was at least 2 Miltanks here that were pregnant, however, Lina has never been used as such. "And trust me, you're feelings for our human are no passing fancy."

She couldn't deny it any longer, she had a strong crush on the male. After all, she was the sole one he taught how to speak human. Why wouldn't she feel anything for the male? But there was still one large problem for her, and it wasn't a communication issue.

"But what if he doesn't want to be with me?" She asked her friend in confidence. "Look at me, I'm a fat Pokemon and he's, well a human. I can't just go up and tell him how I feel. What if he will reject me?" She said in sadness, but her friend just shook her head, smiling at her.

"Isn't it obvious that he favours you?" Hera told her, causing Lina to once again look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He cares for us all the same." But her friend once again shook her head.

"But he favours _you_. Think about it, he taught you to speak his language, _only_ you, he trusts you the most out of this all, hell, he even gave you a present of all things." She finished as she pointed to Lina's ribbon.

"It's not...it's not really a present." Lina said slowly as she clutched the ribbon in her hooves. "It's just an indication, that's all." She shrugged, not believing there was any deeper meaning behind her ribbon. Her friend just face-paled at her remark.

"He cares for you in particular." She tried to get to her friend. "Listen, you need to tell him your feelings. It's a simple as that. That's all you need to do." Lina turned away with her friends last sentence.

"The problem isn't about me not confessing my feelings, it's the fear of rejection." She turned back around. "I do want him to love me back, but if he doesn't then I don't think I could forgive myself if our friendship fizzled away because of it." She felt herself begin to cry, laying her face in her hooves. Hera decided the best thing to do was sit beside her friend and console her, draping an arm around the other Miltank. "Listen listen listen." She spoke softly. "You know he could never hate you, right?" Lina slowly nodded her head, her posture staying the same as she did this. "And even if the worst should happen, you know he'd still rely on you for everything you do together, right?" The sulking Miltank replied with a soft "yeah". "And you seriously want a relationship upgrade with him, right? The kind that pulls you together as mates forever, right?"

"Of...of course I do." Lina now pulled her head away from her hooves to look at her friend, how was giving her a soft, sincere smile.

"Then tell me, what's _really_ stopping you? Only yourself, that's what." Hera now stood up and got in front of her depressing close friend, grabbing her cheeks in her hooves and mushing them together. "Then do it, missy." Lina couldn't help but smile at her friend, feeling better already.

"Thanks." She spoke softly, her face still squashed by the other Miltanks hooves. "That really helps."

"Good to know." Hera smiled brightly at her friend.

"And could you let go of my face." Lina deadpanned.

"Oh sorry." Her friend removed her hooves from the Pokemon's face and sat down in front of her.

"But still...how would I tell him this?"

Hera thought for a moment before coming up, thinking which would be the best action to take, but suddenly came with a solution. "Oh oh, I know this one! You get him alone, let out her feelings, and kiss him!" Lina blushed heavily at her friend's final part of the sentence.

"K-k-kiss him!" She stuttered, the thought of her lips upon his was-well, it was warm to say the least.

"Yes. Kiss him. Do something romantic and spontaneous that takes him by surprise. Give him no choice but an urgent ultimatum to make:"

"Kiss back or leave in a confused daze."

"But-but isn't that a bit of a cheap move." She could not believe what she was hearing. "That's very one sided, don't you think?"

"Maybe." Hera took no remorse in her words. "But it's definitely effective. and besides, it is not as if you're forcing him to do anything he's not comfortable with, the spontaneous kiss notwithstanding. You still need to make sure it's his choice, not yours. Understand?"

She knowingly nodded her head, understanding clearly what her friend is telling her to do.

"Good then." Standing up Hera pulled the other Miltank up with her. "And well then-" she started as she got to the side of her friend and pushed her away from her in the direction of the barn. "-it's time for you to do this. You ready?"

Lina meekly nodded her head, trying to mentally pump herself up in preparation. "You can do this girl, you can do this." She whispered to herself as she walked forward. "Go get him girl!" Hera called after her friend as she walked off towards her destination.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Hera suddenly called, making her friend stop and twist around. "Don't forget to be subtle about. Lead him on to it without him even realizing. Ask questions first that can relate to the situation. Make it feel me more natural. Got it?" Lina nodded her head as she walked back away, thinking about which questions to ask.

"At least be happy with how you fell in love with." Hera said quietly as she turned and walked away, the knowledge of her friend finding her mate making her smile, though it only serves to further her lonely situation.

Sighing to herself, she rose back up into higher spirits, deciding to check up on the milking barn.

She only wished happiness on her friend.

Our favoured Miltank was know standing at the front of the barn, the double-doors slightly ajar as she could hear the sounds of her human walking around inside.

"OK OK, you can do this." She reassured herself as she walked forward towards the door. Opening it shortly, enough for her to peep through she could see the human had his back to her, not noticing her presence as was sorting out the hay as he stood atop a pile. Opening it more she walked through inside the barn, coughing courtly to get his attention, with the door closing behind her.

It did just that, as the male turned his head around and smiled at the Pokemon, knowingly full well which one it is with her ribbon on her head. Walking down he kindly asked. "There isn't a problem, is there?" She quickly shook her head.

"That's good." He beamed as he turned back to the pile. "What is it then?"

"I just...wanted to talk is all." She tried not to stutter.

"That all?" He replied, as he turned back to face her.

"Oh...yes. I just wanted to talk about a few things." She said.

"Well then." Spinning around the male fell backwards into the pile of hay, his arms placed behind his head in a comfortable position as she signalled his Pokemon to do the same. Doing her best not to disappoint, she promptly walked other and fell backwards in the pile of hay.

For a few moments neither party said anything, just both looking upwards at the ceiling, spotting all the cracks in the roof that let the light in. After a few seconds the human spoke first. "So why did you want to talk about?"

Thinking quickly she responded with: "I just...wanted to ask a question."

"Shoot." He ushered.

"Do you ever feel lonely?"

The male's smile disappeared a bit at this. "Know why would you ask me a question like that?"

She shrugged. "Just asking."

The human darted his eyes to his left, where the Miltank was staring at him back with an inquisitive expression.. It took him a few moments to properly reply. "If I had to say; no. I got you guys for company, after all. That's all the companionship I feel I need."

Her expression didn't change. "I understand that but...have you ever...felt like there was a different kind of companionship you feel you want?"

"What with, like, other humans?" He guessed. "Not particularly, I'm not much of a conversationalist. I don't mind not having very few human friends. Besides I've got you to talk to, don't I?"

She quickly turned away to hide her blush. "Of-of course you do. I was just wondering if you ever felt truly lonely, is all."

"Like I said. Not particularly. I'm happy...I guess."

"You guess?" She turned back to question him.

"Yes, I mean, I _am_ happy with all you guys. It's just..." He slowed down. "Have you ever felt there was something missing, only to not know what it was?" She listened to every word. "I guess maybe...there's still a part of me that feels lonely, but I don't know what with. I don't know, maybe every person around my age feels this way from time to time. I do live by myself, after all. I would say I'm missing a family, but I consider all you girls to be my family, so I don't really know what." Silence passed as neither knew what to say.

With a few moments of nothing but the sound of the Miltanks quietly grazing in the field breaking the silence.

"Well, tell me," Lina spoke up, "if anyone came to you and offered you companionship, would you take it?"

"Within a heartbeat." He replied rather quickly. "Everyone deserves to have that. No matter what."

"OK, but what about something more?"

"Something more?" He questioned, not sure what she was leading on to.

"Yes, like a stronger companionship. Like...one which offered more. One which offered something else. Something that your other friends couldn't give you."

"Like what?" He asked as he saw his Pokemon trail her body more towards his side. "Like, for example..." She trailed off as she stood above the male, who's face bathed in shadows as her ears fell limp as her body lay across the male's, to actually touching him. Ave felt his body clench up, unsure of what she was doing, but was letting her finished her sentence. Despite the compromising position the Miltank, more internally, was the one who felt the more nervous, but knew it would do little good to show it.

"What if they wanted to be with you?" She spoke softly. "What if they wanted to stay with you forever, together like one?" She started to slowly move her face forward until she was within an inch of the humans, whose face he could feel heat up.

"What if they..." She fully leaned in, her lips touched his as she finally managed to kiss him. Their lips just touching as the human did nothing but stay still, his body not responding to him, as all he could do was stay completely still and let the female kiss upon his lips.

Moments passed, no noise was ever made, before pulling back, and ever-so-softly speaking to him as leaned away, finishing with, "were me?" Another pregnant silence passed as the female waited patiently for the males response.

"Wh...what?" He said, dumbfounded, trying his best to comprehend what just happened.

The Miltank began again, softly, just audible enough for him to hear clearly. "What if they liked you for a long time without you even realizing about it until now? What if they deep-down said they're in love with you? What would you do then?"

Silence permeated the air as she waited for the response, each second passed she got more troubled with what his reaction would be, internally hoping he wouldn't push her off and reject her. The male in questioned just laid their, a slight nervous wreck, unsure of what to do. He could feel his sweat drip across his head as all his eyes simply stared at the beautiful Miltank standing over her, slowly, her more stoic expression changed into an uneasy one.

"Please?" She spoke again, her voice breaking as she bit into her own lips, her hooves starting to shake slowly her as her eyes glossed over with tears, beginning to form into her eyes. "Ju...just tell me what would you do? Wha-wh-what would you do then?" Her eyes felt unable to look into his as he lay there emotionlessly.

She felt her heart start to break from overfilling with worry and doubt, fearing the inevitable rejection.

Then, without giving a warning of any kind, the male suddenly stretched his arms around the female chest, bring her down to his level with a sudden push as her head rested over his shoulder. She gasped from the rapid movement as her body lay still for the most longest of seconds.

"I would tell her," he spoke with no strength in his tone, "that she should never cry in front of him. He hates to see his best friend cry like this." Without a word she shuffled her head over and looked directly and the male, seeing the smiling visage of her human looking back at him with a knowing aura somehow seeped around him.

"Does...does this mean..." He gently nodded to her. "If you want that, then yes, Lina."

Suddenly she got back up and stood over him like before."Master, if you ever feel uncomfortable, you don't ever have go through with this." His smiled lessened. "You shouldn't have to force yourself to be with-" But her sentence was stopped short with him placing a finger over her lips.

"Like I I'm telling, you just needed to ask, I'd be more than happy to be with you. You _are_ my closest friend after all. Nothing will make me happier than to see you happy." He moved his hand away to stroke over her cheek. "Do you understand?" But he didn't let her reply as he pulled her head down to kiss him once again, the female glady kissing straight back as the two kissed along each other's lips. Their tongues, him starting first, swayed and licked in the others mouths, tasting their insides, getting hot and heavy with the actions.

A short moment after the male, making sure to not break apart their lips, grabbed the Miltank and pulled her around to place her on her back over the hay, him know lying atop her. Their kiss neither wanted to end as the male let go of her lips and moved his mouth up to her ears.

Whispering gently, he asked her; "How far do you want go to?"

She replied back with "As far you want to, master. I want this for you. Please do want you want with me. It's your choice to make. Please, do what you want." Smiling to her, he gently moved his hand downwards until he hit the area of her udder slowly massaging around her teats, causing her to moan from the contact.

"How do you feel?" He asked her with a smirk.

"A...amazing master. Pl-please don't stop." He did not, as he lowered his body downwards until his head was inches away from her mammary glands. "You know," he spoke as didn;t stop his massages, "I haven't tasted milk fresh off the tap before."

"Ma..master?"

"How would you feel...I if tasted yours?" He asked in a sultry tone, giving a long lick up the side of the her bottom right teat, making her squirm.

"Please. Do with me what you will. I'm all yours master." Before he was about to continue. he calmly asked her; "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes." She replied back, getting herself more comfortable with him. "I want to do this for you. I…I want you to suckle on me. Drink my milk."

"Happy to hear." He said as he dove right in, hovering his mouth over her top right nipple then dropping straight down, heavily suckling on her teat to release her literal milk. The Miltank tried not to scream out in bliss as he sucked down over her teat. It only took a few seconds before her gland released some milk directly into his mouth, which he happily lapped, tasting her white liquid. The female did little but breathe, the pleasure subsided enough, not completely, but enough to make her feel comfortable enough to relax.

The male suddenly stopped, only to move off to her lower teat to start suckling once more. The Miltank said nothing to him, instead opting to watch him drink her. She enjoyed it immensely, as it much different than normally being milked. She figured it was due to the human she loved was the one and only one to get suckle on her milk. Now the male moved to over to the upper left leat and suck again, this time running his hand along the length of her right teats, gently squeezing and caressing them as he drank her liquid, feeling the warm milk flow down his throat.

A few seconds passed before he stopped, moving away from her nipple, panting so collect air. He couldn't take another drink, feeling too full, instead opting to eyeing the Miltank in front of him. Her face was in a state of bliss, calm and happy.

"How do you feel?" He said with a smile, wiping away some stray milk from his lips.

"Very...happy." She answered slowly. "I'd never think you'd be into that kind of thing."

He smirked as said to the bovine; "There's a lot to me that you don't know about." He moved his hands downwards. "Like for example," he paused to caress her ass, making her gasp from the contact, "that I like large asses." He moved his head forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. She responded by giving him one back, only longer.

Still caressing her backside, he whispered gently into her ear. "Do you want to continue?" He asked as he moved his fingers around to her lower opening. She blushed in response.

"Oh...please yes!" She said excitedly. "Please...take me anyway you want." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he leaned back and stood up. Purposely taking his time he removed all his clothing, leaving him completely bare as he dropped his clothing haphazardly on the floor. The Pokemon's blush returned, as red as ever, as it was the first time she ever saw him naked, his member fully erect and ready for some action.

"Mind if I turned you on your side?" He asked her as he walked over to the female resting atop the hay.

"Allow me." She replied with a smile, turning her body around so her rear was facing him, pushing the hay down under her so her body was more horizontal and there was little hay on front of her, so rested more flatly on the dried grass. Turning her head slightly so she could see her male, she hesitantly spoke out; "Just...be gentle with me please. It is my...first time, you know."

"I know." He said as he bent down, lightly groping her ass as he kissed her butt cheek, before standing back up and aiming his cock at her flower. Placing the tip on her womanhood, she shivered from the touch, he stretched her ass wide so his member just about entered, he asked her one final time, "You ready."

She nodded her head, still looking back at the male.

"I'm going to go in on one large thrust. Brace yourself." She did just so as, using her backside for support, he pushed fully forward, hilting himself completely in the bovine Pokemon, breaking her hymen and causing her to grip herself so as not to worry the male. It didn't hurt as much as she thought, so she stated to him; "Keep going. I'm fine." He did just so, thrusting back and forth in his Miltank, said female letting the euphoria take over as she stayed still, letting the male have his.

"You're so tight Lina." He spoke through each his motions, refusing to let go of her assets as he fucked her.

"Thank...you." She replied in tandem with his thrusts. "This...makes...me...so...happy."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said to her, her insides gripping his length like a Arbok around it's prey. "I'm so happy too." He soon sped up his motions, going faster into the female, having to lean forward to help his actions increase.

"Don't...stop!" She cried as the male started to massage around her rump with his hands, making sure not to have his hands loosen around her buttocks. It was not long until a familiar feeling arose downstairs, begging to be released.

"Lina, I can feel myself about to-"

"Do it!" She cried out loud. "Do it! Please, come inside me master! I'm yours to have!" Wasting no time he sped up his thrusts, getting himself to release as quickly as he could. In a matter of seconds he finally came, squirting his juices into the bovine, the feeling of his warm liquid was too much for the female as she came as well, her own juices coating his thighs and legs. She could even feel her own teats leak about of milk underneath her.

Easing down, the human laid down by the side of the female, draping an arm around her as he lay on his side.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he calmed down, allowing the Pokemon time to answer.

"Happy." She answered simply with a smile. "So very...very happy." He couldn't help but grin.

"Glad to hear."

A few moments passed before she spoke up, breaking the calm silence.

"So does this mean..."

"What."

"That were...you know..." She paused briefly, hoping he would get it. "Together."

The male just let out a huff. "I'd hope so. Otherwise why am I no longer thinking about giving you away?"

Her eyes bulged out as he said unclear of what he said was right, the male berating himself for letting out that secret.

"What...did you say?" She rose up from the hay, the male having turned on his back, supporting himself up.

"I..said I was going to give you away." He said in shame.

"Why!" She cried in confusion. "Why would you ever want to give me away?" The male was unable to look her in the eyes. "What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Nothin." He spoke out.

"Then why are you?"

"I never said I was still going to. It wasn't even final yet." He looked down in shame.

"Then why?" She questioned firmly.

"Because you deserve better!" He replied just as firmly. Her anger lessened as he said that.

"You deserve a lot better than to work a boring life on my farm. You deserve a real life, one you could smile."

"Did you ever think about my feelings for this? Or how it might affect the farm." Her voice became more stable

"I wasn't just gonna ship you off without your permission. I want you to be happy. And yes I did think about how it might affect the farm. But I know your happiness is a lot more important than mine."

She just stood there for a few silent seconds before flopping forward back on her belly. "You idiot master."

Carefully he moved his hand around her chest and brought her close, placing his head close to hers.

"I know I am, but I wanna be your idiot." He said sincerely. Seconds past with neither party saying anything. Without a word the human got up from his spot, and silently placed back on his clothing.

After he finished he said to her, who was watching him the whole time, she flopped her body round on to her back some time in between; "I don't want you to leave. Understand?"

"I do." She replied as he walked back towards her, giving her a quick kiss upon her forehead.

"I want to stay with you forever. I love you."

"And I love you too, my beautiful Miltank." Ave said as he hugged her lover, refusing to acknowledge anything that can try to break themselves away.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
